


Empty Sheets Between Our Love

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week SFW [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: Of all the gin joints, in all of Hell, and they had to end up at the same one.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week SFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Empty Sheets Between Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Enemies to Lovers

Their eyes locked from across the club. 

The opposing set brimmed with irritation, underlined by dark bags, and top heavy with furrowed brows. Alastor appeared downright pissed. Whether that was because one of the last demons in Hell he wanted to see had spotted him, or that he'd clearly been dragged there, it was anyone's guess.

Valentino downed his whiskey, welcoming the burn of cinnamon that accompanied. Fuck. Just his luck. He thought he could escape misery for even just a night, but that would be too easy. 

Waking up to an empty side of the bed every morning had become an unpleasant routine in the past weeks. The second closet, once stuffed with a wardrobe of the bloody and muddy spectrum, sat collecting dust. He couldn't bear to put anything there. Initially it was a dull blade cutting into his heart, yet now it was more akin to a razor being dragged slowly across his skin. Everything stung all at once.

The way Alastor sat in the booth, clutching onto himself, doing his best to boil his own drink with his heated glare, made the pimp feel a sick sort of satisfaction. He wasn't the only one bothered, and that was a sadistic relief. Seeing the radio host so uncomfortable reminded him of the first time he had openly flirted with him.

Vox and him had been out getting McDante's when the TV headed gremlin had spotted the crimson sinner from across the street. Of course, like two televised tomcats, they felt the need to yowl static at one another. That was, until Alastor had gotten the impulse to chuck Vox with a shadowy tentacle.

Valentino had been stunned at first, under the impression that all of Vox's retellings of battles with Alastor were exaggerated. However, seeing the ease and casualness of the Radio Demon just  _ yeet _ his best friend, had struck a love note on his heartstrings. He was smart enough to keep his distance when he professed his sudden adoration, though not so wise as to keep it PG, getting treated to the same abrupt exit as Vox. 

They were rivals by association, but who said they couldn't be more?

Right. Alastor had.

~ ~ ~ ~

This was exactly why he didn't want to come along. It was a club, practically the second home of his former beau and the unruly duo that weren't ever far behind. Glancing subtly around the area, he found that to his surprise, Vox and Velvet were nowhere to be seen. 

Alastor sagged a little in relief, but not by much, as it wasn't the walking-box-with-hands or doll-like demon who he had spent many nights beside. Tired eyes combed back to where the moth sat, noting a few nearby dancers eyeing Valentino up. His lips twisted in a fierce and snarling smile.

He hated the anger that roared inside him, jealousy whispering sinister thoughts and begging him to indulge in some wrath. As a treat. The possessive side of him drove him mad, planting insidious seeds of insecurity every time someone stared at the overlord for too long. 

Alastor had thought that breaking up with the flamboyant demon would fix him. Easy peasy, it had only been a few years. It wasn't as if they had pledged eternity to one another. Formally. 

Instead, he found that the nights of pleasure and comfort had been replaced with alcohol and tear-stained bedding. Throwing back his drink, he tried to let the vodka numb him. Feeling was all he did these days, so even a teensy reprieve would be a miracle.

Light glinted abrasively into his vision, the violent offense bringing his attention back to the towering loner at the bar. Valentino looked like a disco ball, decked out in mismatched glitters. How he knew glitter could mismatch, well that was a curse of being around the moth so much. Silver, gold, pink, all far too loud for the eyes, yet on his past flame, they just  _ worked _ . 

The lecher was too gorgeous for both of their own good, but he knew he couldn't reasonably use that as a scapegoat. Even while dressed like a child's most blinding art project, Valentino could still tighten his coil. And that fact infuriated him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Well, mark him as scared  _ and _ horny, because the pimp had never seen Alastor crush a glass in his grasp before. The bones of weaker demons, absolutely, but never an innocent glass. 

Valentino stared blatantly as the scarlet sinner appeared to growl something at his bartending minion, who had been occupied by the large bottle in front of him. Husk looked smashed as it was, but when he gestured sloppily at Alastor, it became more obvious. Whatever was said, the ears on the deer demon went flat. 

He was hurt by the words.

God, it ached to recall how often he needed that specific bit of knowledge. The precise way that Alastor fit in his arms as he comforted him from a nightmare, how many breaths it took him to get a calm pulse. Details wrought with nettles that stung as his brain touched on each one.

Squeezing his eyes shut a moment, he fought the pressure building in his heart, and shoved down any hint of weakness. Especially of the liquid variety. When he opened them, he found Alastor standing up from the table, his grin barely restraining the fire in his glare. 

The blaze was directed at the cat, but it could be felt by anyone who was paying even a morsel of attention. The Radio Demon turned about face to stomp off, however not before locking eyes with the overlord. There was a moment of gut-twisting pain shared between their gazes, Alastor breaking the contact first to make his way towards the doors.

Valentino had loved seeing him leave once upon a time, but now that seemed like a hazy fairytale.


End file.
